WO 2012/012934 discloses an accessory for a hair treatment apparatus. The accessory comprises a housing, an airflow guiding member with a longitudinal axis, and a control knob. The airflow guiding member is made of an elastic material (e.g. silicone rubber). The control knob makes the airflow guiding member move between a concentrating configuration and a diffusing configuration. When the airflow guiding member is in the concentrating configuration, air entering the accessory is directed by the airflow guiding member to leave the accessory in a direction towards the longitudinal axis of the airflow guiding member, and when the airflow guiding member is in the diffusing configuration, air entering the accessory is directed by the airflow guiding member to leave the accessory in a direction away from the longitudinal axis of the airflow guiding member.
CN201557699U discloses an electric hair dryer comprising a shell, wherein the shell is provided with an air inlet and an air outlet and characterized in that the air outlet is equipped with an air guiding device comprising an air guiding ring and a plurality of air guiding gratings and the air guiding gratings divided into two groups are securely and fixedly mounted in the air guiding ring. The electric hair dryer is structurally characterized in that the air guiding device comprising the air guiding ring and the air guiding gratings is mounted at the air outlet of the electric hair dryer and the air guiding gratings divided into two groups are securely and fixedly mounted in the air guiding ring, the air blown out by the electric hair dryer can be fully dispersed by the air guiding device, thus greatly enlarging the blowing area, allowing the air to come into fully contact with the hair and improving the hair-drying efficiency.
CN2636694 discloses an air outlet net of an electric dryer. The air outlet net consists of an inner cone shaped cylinder and an outer cone shaped cylinder on the same axle, wherein the inner cone shaped cylinder is fixed inside the outer cone shaped cylinder through a strengthening rib, and the outer surface of the outer cone shaped cylinder is provided with a plurality of strengthening ribs, an anti-rotation positioning notch is arranged on the edge of one end of an air inlet. The air blown out by the hair dryer is more concentrated, compared with the existing air outlet net, the speed and the temperature of the air are both improved, and the hair-drying effect is good. By adopting two cylinders on the same axle, the strength of the cylinders are better, and the shock resistant performance is fine, meanwhile, compared with the air outlet net with one cylinder, the diameter of the air cylinder of the hair dryer can be larger.